blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery Bandit/Gallery/1
Opening race S1E12 Opening at Monster Dome.png S1E12 Big race.png S1E12 Blaze comes over a hill.png S1E12 Blaze leading the pack away.png S1E12 Blaze coming down a straight track.png S1E12 I'm Blaze.png|Hey. I'm Blaze! S1E12 And I'm AJ.png|And I'm AJ! S1E12 We're in the middle of a race.png S1E12 Trophy spotted.png S1E12 Steel Wheel Trophy.png S1E12 AJ warning Blaze.png S1E12 Crusher in the lead.png S1E12 Crusher mocking Blaze and AJ.png S1E12 Crusher "That trophy's gonna be mine".png S1E12 Crusher zooming out of sight.png S1E12 Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S1E12 Blaze catching up.png S1E12 Blaze and Crusher neck-and-neck.png S1E12 Crusher pulls ahead.png S1E12 Now it's Blaze in the lead.png S1E12 It's Crusher.png S1E12 It's Blaze.png S1E12 It's Crusher again.png S1E12 It's Blaze again.png S1E12 Blaze far in the lead.png S1E12 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S1E12 Crusher dumbstruck.png S1E12 Celebration for Blaze's win.png The steel wheel trophy/Meeting Ferris S1E12 Blaze drives onto the winner's podium.png S1E12 We did it.png S1E12 Blaze and AJ's victorious high tire.png S1E12 Blaze surrounded by cheering fans.png S1E12 Gus "You sure were fast".png S1E12 Joe "Wicked fast!".png S1E12 Blaze thanking his fans.png S1E12 Ferris overeagerly greeting Blaze.png S1E12 Ferris introduces himself.png S1E12 Blaze "Nice to meet you".png S1E12 Ferris asks for a picture.png S1E12 Blaze "Come on".png S1E12 Blaze and Ferris line up for a photo.png S1E12 Awkward silence.png|Well...? S1E12 Ferris "Silly me".png|"Silly me, I forgot my camera over there." S1E12 Ferris' camera.png S1E12 Ferris "But don't worry".png S1E12 Ferris presenting his magnet.png S1E12 AJ astounded by the magnet.png|Whoa! S1E12 Blaze astounded by the magnet.png S1E12 Blaze describing magnets.png|Every magnet sends out a magnetic field, and if the magnetic field touches the right kind of metal... S1E12 Camera caught in magnetic field.png|It pulls the metal back to the magnet! S1E12 Camera pulled past trucks.png S1E12 Ferris successfully attracts the camera.png S1E12 Blaze "Way to use that magnet".png S1E12 AJ with camera.png|Okay... S1E12 AJ taking photo.png|Say "cheese"! S1E12 Blaze and Ferris "Cheese!".png|CHEEEEEESE! S1E12 AJ takes the picture.png S1E12 Ferris giving Blaze a hug.png S1E12 Blaze "Maybe we'll see ya 'round sometime".png S1E12 Ferris "That'd be great!".png|That'd be great! S1E12 Ferris reattracts his camera.png S1E12 Blaze and AJ say goodbye to Ferris.png The trophy is stolen S1E12 Bump comes over to Blaze and AJ .png S1E12 Spotlight on Steel Wheel Trophy.png S1E12 Blaze talking to Bump.png S1E12 AJ "You said it".png S1E12 Blaze and AJ give a high tire.png S1E12 Bump "There you have it".png S1E12 Trophy somehow disappeared.png S1E12 Everyone realizes the missing trophy.png|AAAAAHHH!!! The trophy’s gone! S1E12 AJ "It's gone!".png|"Uh-oh! Our trophy, it's...gone!" S1E12 Blaze "But it was just here a second ago!".png|"Gaskets! But it was just here a second ago!" S1E12 Bump "Someone must've taken the trophy".png|"Ladies and gentletrucks, someone must've taken the trophy while Blaze wasn't lookin'!" S1E12 Bump "Could it be...".png|"Could it be..." S1E12 Bump "A mystery bandit?!".png|"A mystery bandit?!?" S1E12 Blaze and AJ gasp in shock.png|Le gasp! S1E12 Blaze and AJ "Mystery bandit?!".png|"Mystery bandit?!" S1E12 Blaze and AJ's nervous sideways glance.png|DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! S1E12 Blaze and AJ look around.png S1E12 Blaze and AJ see muddy tire tracks.png S1E12 Blaze "Those must be the mystery bandit's tracks".png S1E12 Tracks lead out the door.png S1E12 Mystery bandit slipping away.png S1E12 Blaze rallying AJ.png S1E12 AJ gets on Blaze.png S1E12 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S1E12 Blaze about to take off.png S1E12 Blaze heads out the door.png Let's hit the road! S1E12 Blaze leaves the Monster Dome.png S1E12 Blaze follows the tracks down a street.png S1E12 Blaze speeding up.png S1E12 AJ looking confident.png S1E12 Blaze sees the park.png S1E12 Incoming ramp.png S1E12 Blaze heads for the ramp.png S1E12 Blaze jumps into the air and flips.png S1E12 Blaze lands.png S1E12 Blaze continuing after the tracks.png S1E12 Blaze follows the tracks at the skating pool.png S1E12 Blaze jumping up.png S1E12 Blaze does another flip.png S1E12 Blaze on the balance beam.png S1E12 Blaze returns to the road.png S1E12 Bridge starting to open.png S1E12 AJ slams on the gas pedal.png S1E12 Blaze revving up faster.png S1E12 Blaze approaches the bridge.png S1E12 Blaze jumps off the bridge.png S1E12 Trucks see Blaze jumping above them.png S1E12 Blaze's slow-motion jump.png S1E12 Blaze lands on the other side.png S1E12 Blaze speeding up again.png S1E12 Blaze follows the tracks out of sight.png To return to the The Mystery Bandit episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries